Feeling Through the Dark
by OnlyMyImagination
Summary: Sunlight glared down through the chips and cracks, illuminating all of their mistakes and misgivings. So she plucked the sun from the sky and shattered it into a hundred pieces. "Sometimes it's just better to feel your way through the dark." She smiled.
1. Happy

So, after two years of writing absolutely NOTHING I've come back with this. My writing has suffered greatly over the years. I apologize.

On another note, I've finally decided to try a 100 Mood Challenge thing. All chapters or "sequences" as I like to call them, will be anywhere from 500 to 1000 words long. There will be a bit of hinting (HEAVY HINTING) at a few other couples besides SilverxKotone, as well.

DISCLAIMER: If I honestly owned Pokemon Morty would have gotten a bigger role in the series, and Misty would have never left.

* * *

-BEGIN SEQUENCE 1-

049. Happy

Because even though he'd never actually admit it, her actions made him happy.

Silver would never admit it but he secretly loved Dragon's Den. More often than not the old cavern was empty, no one bothered to come in to train anymore. And because the winter season had finally hit even the old Dragon Masters that once inhabited the run down shrine left and could only be found on the weekends. That left Silver to himself and that suited him just fine. He preferred the silence over-

"Silver!" A bell like voice chimed. He grimaced. Sitting atop her Noctowl with her left hand clamped down on her oversized hat Kotone smiled brightly. "Silver, I've been looking everywhere for you." She huffed halfheartedly as she dismounted the large bird.

He coughed slightly; Silver would also never admit that the thought of her coming to find him made his heart beat just a tad bit faster.

"What do you want?" He asked, not meeting her gaze.

"This," She said and yanked his PokeGear out of his jacket pocket. She quickly flipped open her own PokeGear and pressed a few buttons. "You should have told you me you actually had a PokeGear. I always assumed you were a friendless hermit who wouldn't need such a thing…" She trailed off sadly.

"W-what the hell are you-?" He was interrupted by a small chime from his gear indicating that whatever she had just done was complete.

"You know, Silver," She began, her large doe eyes shining with something he couldn't quite place. "I know we're rivals and all, but it wouldn't hurt to be, I don't know, friends or something, right?" She gave a wry smile.

"Who'd want to be friends with-with a marshmallow head like you?" Silver shouted, his face changing color to match his hair. Kotone laughed lightly, taking nothing to heart, and quickly mounted her Noctowl. Without so much as a wave goodbye she left the red headed teen to brood.

"…_M-Marshmallow head_?" He face-palmed as soon as he was sure Kotone had left the cavern. A loud snort like laugh echoed throughout the cave. Silver's Typhlosion was currently lying on his stomach, laughing as if there was no tomorrow. Typhlosion loved it when his Trainer made a complete idiot out of himself.

"Who the hell let you out of your ball, you-" A sharp beeping sound quickly cut Silver off from his oncoming rant. He violently flipped open his gear only to see a text message displayed.

_From: Kotone_

_To: Silver_

_Subject: (none)_

_Happy Birthday Silv! I hope you have a great day today. X3 _

_Don't be a stranger okay? Call me sometime! _

_BTW, Marshmallow Head? Lol_

_See ya soon~! _

He reread the text message another three times. His cheeks blazed red at her teasing, but nonetheless, a crooked smile tugged at his lips.

Silver refused to admit a lot of things, but he'd probably join Team Rocket before he admitted that she made him happy. Sometimes.

-END SEQUENCE 1-

* * *

Read, Review, and Enjoy.

If you see any mistakes be sure to tell me~

PS; Has uploading documents on FF. net always been so complicated? I...I can't figure this thing out! D:


	2. Weird

I've been thinking about starting a Harvest Moon story. I love me some Harvest Moon, hahaha..

Disclaimer: I own an old Pokemon VHS, but that's about it.

* * *

-BEGIN SEQUENCE 2-

099. Weird

Because, sometimes (most of the time), there was no better word to describe her.

Kotone flopped onto the grass haphazardly. Her fluffy hat lolled to the side, further flattening the grass along with the rest of her body. Her rival stood before her, stock stiff, with a miffed expression plastered on his face.

"_What?_" He asked incredulously, his eyebrows knitting together furiously.

"I said I don't want to battle today." Kotone hummed lightly. Her chocolate colored eyes slowly slid shut as she enjoyed the warmth of the sun's rays on her skin. "Days this nice are rare, especially in Johto." Johto weather always tended to be a bit colder than other regions; Colder and cloudier. "Why don't you relax a bit?" She patted the ground next to herself in a welcoming gesture.

Silver's metallic eyes narrowed into a severe glare. How in the hell could he lose battle after battle to such a lazy girl? Silver trained for days on end, and he took pride in that fact. And yet there he was, losing one battle after another to a small framed girl that would rather sleep and pick flowers than train. He scowled.

"I'll never be the best if I become a lazy bum like you." He stated harshly.

"Lazy bum?" Kotone inquired curiously.

"All I ever see you do is sleep on park benches for hours on end!" He snapped.

"I've only done that a couple times…" Kotone trailed off defensively. _What does he know anyway? Ah- Does he watch me sleep…?_ A panicked look crossed her features.

"Wipe that stupid look off your face, I don't watch you sleep." A tinge of red danced across his cheeks.

_Gyah, he's a psychic! Like an Espeon, only mean and red…_The image of her rival appeared in her mind. Two large, red, fluffy Espeon ears were perched on his head. His usual scowl was plastered on his face but clearly lost its menacing look when he tugged at a large, pokemon collar around his neck. The collar even came with its own silver bell._ Ah! If only I had a Ditto!__ I could make hundreds of them…and I could sell them. I'd never have to eat TV dinners again._

"I wonder how many people would buy my SilvPeon…" Kotone trailed off dazedly.

Silver stared down at the female before him and slowly shook his head. His rival was clearly mental.

"Ah! I could give him a cape too!" Kotone shot up into a sitting position and whipped her head towards him. "Silver," she started in all seriousness, "I need to morph you and an Espeon together, and you'll need a cape."

Too much sun was detrimental to her health, he decided.

"You need to stay the hell away from me…" Silver stated warily as he slowly began to edge his way toward the exit of the National Park.

"No wait!" She wailed and tried to grab Silver's jacket. He doubled back and sprinted towards the exit. "Wait! I don't want to live off TV dinners forever! I'll even give you half of the profits!" Kotone cried.

Once again, Silver was left to wonder how in the hell that air headed girl actually _beat_ him.

-END SEQUENCE 2-

* * *

Read, Review and Enjoy!

If you see any mistakes be sure to tell me~!


	3. Shocked

AN: Why doesn't FF. net let me keep my awkward paragraph format? I _like _my awkward format! Grah, it looks like you guys are just going to have to deal with a lot of page breaks. :|

Disclaimer: Can you imagine all the things I could buy if I owned Pokemon? No? Neither can I.

* * *

-BEGIN SEQUENCE 3-

088. Shocked

Because this was going too far, even for Team Rocket.

* * *

"How could they fit all of this under a pseudo item shop?" Kotone muttered to herself as she wandered down the corridors of Team Rocket's hideout. Mahogany Town was rather small, and the item shop that the hideout was located under was ever smaller, so _how _the Rocket lair could be so large and complex was beyond the brown haired teen.

"This must be the generator room…" Kotone concluded when she heard a baritone hum sing out from behind two, ominous looking, metal doors. She fiddled with her Meganium's pokeball in apprehension.

"Hold it right there!" A woman's voice called out. Kotone whipped her head towards the sound of the voice only to see Team Rocket's red headed executive. Ariana sneered at the young Trainer. "We can't just let a brat like you do as you please. It's time to finish you." The words were laced with malice as they rolled off her tongue ever so calmly. Almost as if Kotone were nothing more than a beaten Caterpie.

Ariana gave a wry laugh as a meek Rocket grunt wandered up next to the woman. The grunt made sure to stand a few steps behind the female executive, lest her anger be turned on him. "However strong you may be if the two of us fight at the same time you'll have no chance of winning." She gave a coy smile. "Don't you agree?" She smiled prettily as she sent out a formidable looking, snake like pokemon. The grunt set loose a Raticate; it took its place next to Ariana's Arbok.

Kotone sweated. Meganium and Noctowl were the only usable pokemon she had left. Meganium could probably take down the grunt without too much damage, but Ariana would be another story. Kotone doubted she'd even manage to knock out two of the executive's pokemon. Nevertheless, she sent out her Meganium with little enthusiasm. She went to grab Noctowl's pokeball.

Without so much as a word from Kotone Meganium gave a loud war cry and charged at the grunt's Raticate.

"Ah-! Meganium!" Kotone stuttered, utterly surprised at her pokemon's sudden outburst.

"Hold it." A smooth, masculine voice called. _What is it with everyone coming up behind me and screaming 'hold it'…?_ Kotone wondered to herself as she spotted her favorite, cape wearing, Dragon Tamer.

"A two on one battle? Cowardly, but what can you expect from Team Rocket?" The Champion sneered.

"You had an accomplice?" Ariana glowered at the pigtailed female. Kotone shrugged. "Ha, no matter. We can remedy this problem quickly enough." Ariana turned to Lance and gave a cold smile; nothing more than a small quirk of the lips. "Arbok, attack the girl."

Within an instant panic fell over the battlefield as Arbok lunged at Kotone. Meganium turned to his trainer, ready to defend her at all cost. Raticate took the opportunity to sink his fangs into his foe's neck; relishing the sickening _crunch _sound.

Lance, taken aback by the sudden command, flung a pokeball onto the battlefield revealing a large Dragonite. "Dragonite, slam!" He bellowed, but his command was drowned out by the sound of tearing flesh and a high pitched scream. He was a moment too late. Arbok sank his fangs into the girl's upper arm, releasing copious amounts of toxins into her bloodstream.

Fire flew up from Kotone's arm and gripped at her heart. Crimson blood and violet colored liquid oozed from the large puncture wounds and dripped onto the floor. She was vaguely aware of an annoying high pitched scream emanating from somewhere. It took her a moment to realize the sound was pouring from her mouth. Tears spilled from her eyes and her vision blurred until nothing was distinguishable.

"Don't worry; you'll be okay, Kotone…" Lance trailed off. He didn't sound very convincing, even to his own ears. He pulled a small, yellow, spray bottle from Kotone's bag and applied it to her wounds. As soon the vile was emptied Lance tore off a large portion of his cape and used it as a makeshift bandage. He slid his arms under Kotone's neck and the back of her legs and pulled her up against his chest.

"…I can't feel anything, Lance." Kotone slurred as her head bounced slightly against the Dragon Tamer's chest. Were they moving? She couldn't tell anymore. The sound of a raging Pokemon battle died down until all she could hear was high pitched ringing.

Lance grimaced as he stared down at Kotone's mutilated arm. The large bite wound had been wrapped and the antidote he used earlier had taken care of a good amount of poison. Still, she was unbelievably pale, and the veins on her arms shown through in a sickening purple color. She shivered uncontrollably.

His stomach twisted and rose into his throat. Lance was very well aware of the fact that Team Rocket was, for lack of better words, a bunch of bastards, but he never thought they'd go so far as to mortally wound a small girl. The mere idea was beyond him. And yet there he was, bursting into the Mahogany Town Pokemon Center, with a poisoned girl cradled in his arms.

-END SEQUENCE 3-

* * *

I'm thinking of doing a weekly update. Probably on Sundays.

Also! A HUGE thank you to all of you who have reviewed and added this story to your Alerts and what have you. I squeal like a 5 year old girl when I get alerts...and then people give me a strange look. I probably shouldn't check my email outside of my house, hurr.


	4. Worried

AN: I recently purchase Rune Factory 3 and The Sims 3. I'm never going to get any work done. Ever Again. With that said, I should warn you. This chapter was extremely rushed and not proof read as well as I would have liked, but I really wanted to meet my deadline. If you see any mistakes please tell me, it would be greatly appreciated. :D

Read, Review and Enjoy!

* * *

-BEGIN SEQUENCE 4-

100. Worry

Because she had become a constant in his life.

* * *

Nurse Joy was, despite the title, a well-trained doctor in the Pokemon medical field. She had years of training and schooling to back up the degree she had hanging on her living room wall. But never in all her years of training and working in the Pokemon Center, had she ever seen a girl mauled by an Arbok. She had seen many Pokemon with such wounds, but she never witnessed that sort of damaged thrust upon a girl barely half her age. So it was understandable that she would be a bit out of odds when she attempted to treat the young trainer. Nevertheless, just as a trained doctor should, she worked quickly and diligently to wrap the girl's wound and insert an IV.

"Will she be alright?" Nurse Joy jumped at the sudden sound of a voice behind her. She had forgotten that the Champion was still in the room. Chansey shot an indignant glare at the red headed Dragon Tamer, no one was allowed in the operating room except staff. She had puffed herself up to look intimidating and tried to shove the man out of the room but he subtly refused and instead found a spare bed to sit on. Needlessly to say, Chansey did not approve. She would have to wash those bed linens later.

"She will have to be moved to a hospital. I don't have the right equipment to treat her here. Goldenrod City would be the best…" Joy trailed off; her mouth had gone surprisingly dry. Whether it was from have the Dragon Tamer stand so close to her or the gruesome bite wound taking its finale toll she didn't know.

Lance nodded silently; his eyes were glued to Kotone's bandaged arm. Nurse Joy coughed inconspicuously. "I'll arrange for an ambulance to take her there. Don't worry; she's stable enough to be moved." She assured as she spotted Lance's questioning glance. He nodded once more before quickly taking his leave.

"You know, I never would have pegged him as the silent type. I always thought he'd be friendly and talkative. Or a flirt." Joy confessed. Chansey merely grunted as she violently pulled the linens off the bed Lance had been sitting on. She grumbled vehemently as she crumpled the linens into a ball and tossed them into a waste basket.

* * *

Vaguely, Silver wondered how he had come to this. He was currently perched on a tree branch, hidden from view, leering down at a red and white ambulance that had just pulled up to the Mahogany Town Pokemon Center. A lone Pidgey glowered at him and squawked.

Earlier the young thief had witnessed Lance sprinting out of the Rocket Hideout with Kotone tucked in his arms. He noted, with a sudden sense of urgency, that she was extremely pale and her arm, though bound by cloth, was bleeding profusely. At that moment Silver experienced a strong, gnawing emotion that continuously ate away at his conscious. His gut twisted uncomfortably at the new emotion and he scowled at the sudden urge to make sure she was ok.

"Damn it all," He growled lowly as he saw someone being carted into the ambulance. He couldn't make out a face, but then again, he didn't need to. Lance had climbed into the vehicle as well; an oversized white hat with a bow on the side was clutched in his hands. Silver felt something heavy drop into his stomach.

Sirens blared and the ambulance raced off toward Goldenrod City.

It was the annoying gnawing emotion that had compelled Silver to release his Golbat and fly after them. He simply wanted to make sure his current plaything wasn't damaged beyond repair. It wasn't that he was worried, or anything of the sort. But, honestly, what good would she be to him if she ended up dead? That's what he told himself as he flew off towards Goldenrod Hospital, that heavy feeling still laying at the bottom of his stomach.

-END SEQUENCE 4-

* * *

Short chapters are short.


	5. Scared

You have to suffer through another non-proof read chapter. Haha, sorry. :D

Now If you'll excuse me I have a lot of homework I have to tend to.

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Pokemon Morty would be my bitch FOREVER. Just sayin'.

* * *

-BEGIN SEQUENCE 5-

087. Scared

Because the loss of absolutely everything was terrifying in its own right.

* * *

_Once upon a time, I had dreamed of castles and knights in shining armor. I dreamed of being a princess, or a queen, waiting to be swept off my feet by my lovely prince. Once upon a time._

Kotone gazed at her hospital room ceiling, unable to tell if the blurry image she saw was in fact the ceiling or a cleverly painted cloud. She couldn't tell, she could barely see anything. All of her senses seemed to be failing her at the moment. However, she was acutely aware of the large IV that was currently attached to her left arm; it was being to ache, though she made no move to ease the pain. There really wasn't any way she could; her right arm was nearly immobile. Most likely due to copious amounts of medication, she figured. Still, panic gripped at her heart.

The sound of a twisting doorknob caught Kotone's attention. "Oh good, you're up." A strong, masculine voice stated happily. Kotone saw the blurred image of a man-well she assumed it was a man anyway; he certainly _sounded _like one, - take a seat on a small stool and began to flip through a few papers. "I'm Doctor Trent. It's nice to meet you, Ms. Hearte." Kotone could practically feel the smile in his words.

"Nice to meet you." She smiled helplessly. "Um, where, exactly, am I?" She questioned lightly.

"You're at the Goldenrod City Hospital. Do you remember why you were brought here?" Dr. Trent asked after a moment. A pregnant pause filled the small room.

Kotone's eyebrows knit together furiously. A battle between a Rocket Executive and a Grunt, a cry of pain, a flash of red and a worried expression, and the sound of a fierce battle flashed through her cloudy, amber eyes.

Pain; she remember a sort of bitter pain.

"I…" Her mouth tried to form the words her mind refused to confirm. "I lost." The words felt unbelievably sour as they tumbled from her lips.

"I lost to Team Rocket."

_Once upon a time, I dreamed of adventures and never-ending excitement. I dreamed of being a Trainer, the absolute best; just so he could find me. Once upon a time. _

The doctor nodded slowly, sympathy seeping into his eyes. "You suffered a near fatal attack from an Arbok." Kotone's eyes widened slightly. "You're lucky you're friend acted as quickly as he did. Pokemon Antidotes don't work quite as well on humans, but it gets the basic job done."

Kotone swallowed, a lump had begun to form in her throat. "Is that why I can't see? The poison?"

"Yes, it's a nasty side effect. It will fade either sometime tonight or early tomorrow morning." He trailed off. Kotone frowned as the room suddenly went quiet.

"Ms. Hearte, I have to inform you, that Arbok did a lot of damage to your arm. Muscles, nerves, the bone itself, there was a lot of damage." He repeated, as if trying to get his meaning across via unhelpful emphasis. He sighed. "There is a fifty percent chance that your arm will become completely immobile."

It was an odd feeling, having her pulse stop momentarily and her heart drop into her stomach at the same time. Something akin to terror and misery filled the place of her heart within her chest. A dull ache churned her blood with each beat of the pseudo heart.

She nodded dully as the doctor spoke, but she wasn't listening. She couldn't hear anything but a sharp ringing in her ears.

_Once upon a time, I dreamed of being a hero and defeating all my foes flawlessly. I dreamed of him finding me and finally coming home after so long. Once upon a time. _

Kotone smiled brokenly as she stared down at her bandaged arm. Adventuring throughout Johto would be nearly impossible. She'd be unable to fly anywhere on her Noctowl. The odd stares and looks of sympathy would drive her mad. She felt as though she was losing everything.

Everything.

Everything.

_Everything._

All the things she had worked so hard for, it felt as though it was slipping through her fingers like water. Yet all she could do was sit and watch with a quiet sense of alarm.

_Once upon a time, she may as well have been a blinded fool._

-END SEQUENCE 5-

* * *

Why doesn't my writing flow the way I want it to?


	6. Longing

I don't know where the hell I'm going with this story. Actually, I don't know what I'm doing period. I'm kind of just...writing. I think I'm taking "winging it" to a new level.

In another note, I hate this chapter. A lot. So much so I'm posting it early so I don't have to deal with it anymore.

* * *

-BEGIN SEQUENCE 6-

058. Longing

Because somewhere along the lines the rules of the game had changed.

* * *

Silver had a sneaking suspicion that he was slowly losing his mind; because, really, why else would he be breaking into a hospital just to see Kotone? They were rivals, wasn't he supposed to hate her, or at least something along those lines? He _wanted _to hate her; it would make life so much easier (not that anything in his life was particularly easy_, _so maybe it was a moot point).

She was the symbol of everything he wasn't; everything he wanted to be but never could. She was, in a way, something unobtainable-like hope, happiness, innocence, _everything_- and he hated that. He wanted nothing more than to see her downfall; to see her tarnished and ruined. He wanted to see that idiotic sense of justice and the odd need to be a hero destroyed. He wanted to see her broken. So the feeling of being punched in the stomach when he saw her laying in that hospital bed-weak, hurt, lost, _broken-_ was completely unwarranted.

Kotone looked far paler then normal, or maybe it was just the dark bags beneath her eyes playing a trick on him. Her right arm was bandaged tightly while the other had a small IV protruding from the vein. A multitude of wires slipped out from under her hospital gown and connected to various machines. The rhythmic beep of one of them many monitors was the only sound in the dark room.

Silver's fist clenched subconsciously, his knuckles turning white from strain. Something heavy and horrible dropped into his stomach, twisting it into knots and laughing all the while.

This wasn't right. Kotone-forever bright, happy, cheerful, _perfect-_wasn't supposed to look weak. She wasn't supposed to _lose_. She was supposed to go on to be the best so he could challenge her. _He_ was the one who was supposed to defeat her.

He wanted to see her downfall. He wanted to see her ruined. He wanted to see that stupid grin wiped off her face. In a roundabout way, he got his wish. So why did it feel wrong? He couldn't understand it. Why did he suddenly feel like he wanted to steal her away and _protect _her?

Silver frowned and ran a hand through his ruby locks as a thought suddenly dawned on him.

He wanted to see her fall. He wanted to see her lost in something dark and compelling. He wanted her eyes to see no one but him. He wanted all her attention focused on him. He wanted her everything. He wanted _her._

Maybe he actually was losing his mind after all.

-END SEQUENCE 6-

* * *

I SHOULDN'T BE ALLOWED TO WRITE ANYMORE.


End file.
